Seeing Through the Dark
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala AU. On Tatooine, QuiGon encounters a Sith warrior who looks vaguely familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Two hooded figures strolled the length of the balustrade, the glow of distant red and blue lights of passing air traffic casting eery reflections upon their forms. The bustle of activity in Galactic City never slowed, even at such a late hour, but the younger individual, a man with fine features and a sharp, piercing, yellow gaze appeared eager. Ready for anything, much like the city itself.

"Go to Tatooine, my apprentice. Capture the Queen and bring her to me." The older man rasped from beneath his dark shroud.

"And what about the Jedi?"

"Kill him."

* * *

"I don't think the Queen trusts the Jedi."

The Royal Handmaidens from Naboo shot a glance up toward Sabé, the Queen's First who was donned in royal attire in order to protect their leader.

Rabé stared at her companion for a moment and then back down to the sabaac cards she held in her hand. "What makes you say that?"

"Apparently, the parts we needed to repair the ship and make it to Coruscant were gotten by rather dishonest means." Sabé answered.

"Who told you that?" Another handmaiden by the name of Yané asked as she placed her cards upon the small circular table in front of her.

Sabé turned away from the view portal of their private cabin, the blur of lightspeed always making her a bit queasy. "Padmé did."

The two seated young women exchanged wary looks.

"Where is Padmé?" Rabé asked.

"She was worried why we left Tatooine so quickly and went to go find out what's going on."

* * *

The young leader of the small pastoral planet of Naboo swept back the orange hood of the disguise she wore as her hastened steps led her away from the Royal Cruiser's engine room, where her Head of Security, Captain Panaka, was making the final adjustments to the new hyperdrive motivator Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had retrieved on Tatooine.

Retrieved, right.

Stolen was more like it. Qui-Gon was the first Jedi Padmé had ever encountered, and although his appearance of serenity and unflappable calm was pretty much what she had expected based upon rumor, his mannerisms and actions while in Mos Espa were not. In fact, they were quite shocking.

Gambling against the most notorious gangsters in the Galaxy in order to acquire the needed parts was bad enough, but Padmé would have never believed a Jedi was capable of cheating.

She supposed she should be grateful that they had gotten off the planet and were now on their way to Coruscant to petition the Senate to put an end to the trade blockade set up outside Naboo, but something had happened while they were loading the part onto the ship, and it seemed as if they had left in an awful hurry.

When Master Jinn had passed her earlier in the galley, he appeared overheated as expected due to the hot, desert climate of Tatooine, but he also appeared quite upset. And for something to break through the man's serenity, it must have been something important.

However, when she asked him about it, he brushed her off.

Captain Panaka had just informed her that there had been an attack of some kind in the outskirts of Mos Espa.

If that were true, it was time to reveal her identity to the Jedi and demand some answers. If someone were threatening their lives, as Queen, she had a right to know.

Padmé slipped down the narrow corridor leading from the engine room to the open galley, which preceded the bridge, her jaw set firm in determination, but her steps slowed as she neared the comm station located on the right outer wall of the room, and she stopped short to listen to the low, rich tones of the Master Jedi.

"A Sith, you say. Recognize you, he did not?"

"I don't believe so."

"Lost to us, he is. His mind, cleared of his past it was, now filled with darkness. Know it is what you must do."

"Obi-Wan was my apprentice. I don't think I can…"

There was a long pause of silence, during which Padmé carefully edged closer to the galley entrance, catching sight of the Jedi's broad shoulders usually held so straight and confident, now slumped in defeat as he replied.

_"Yes, Master." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Qui-Gon disconnected the transmission to the Jedi Temple and leaned forward onto the flat surface of the comm station, scrubbing his bearded face with his hand.

How? How could the Sith discover Obi-Wan when he had been unable to?

He had spent the better part of two years searching for his apprentice following the boy's disappearance during their last mission together, refusing to cease his search even after ordered to by the Jedi Council. But he had refused to give up. To lose another apprentice, although he had assumed this one was by death instead of to the Dark Side.

Or so he had hoped. 

However, now it appeared as if he were wrong in that aspect as well, and although his first apprentice's fall and subsequent death were not entirely Qui-Gon's fault, he couldn't help but feel that this one was.

If only he had searched for Obi-Wan harder, a little longer. All of his efforts had been in vain and his search had gone cold, covered up by a slave runner who had claimed that the boy had been put to death after he had killed his last owner.

It was only then that Qui-Gon returned to the Temple, exhausted and defeated, vowing to never take on another apprentice. 

But now, here he was having to face the ghost of his last. The same face that haunted him in his sleep, the distinctive moles, dimpled chin, and coppery hair falling into eyes that were once so honest and trusting, now filled with hatred and malevolence.

Master Yoda was right. Obi-Wan was lost to them. Lost to the Dark Side. There was no longer the hope that some day he would return to the Temple or show up on some remote planet Qui-Gon had been assigned to. 

It had been a crazy thought of his ever since Obi-Wan's disappearance, but now the true insanity would begin, when once again Qui-Gon was forced to confront a former student of his and rid the Galaxy of the threat which they represented.

It made him sick to his stomach.

The Jedi Master rose to go to the ship's 'fresher to relieve his sudden irritable bowel when he found himself standing in front of a petite, young woman.

"You're seriously not going to kill your apprentice, are you?"

"He is no longer my apprentice, and I will do what I must. Excuse me." 

The much taller man moved to the side in order to walk past Padmé, but she quickly backed into the narrow corridor, effectively blocking his path.

"I don't understand you Jedi at all. You're supposed to be the defenders of peace, examples of honesty and compassion. How can you be so cruel?"

The blue eyes far above her darkened for an instant and were then hidden by lowered lids as the Jedi obviously fought for composure.

Good. He did harbor emotions after all.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The older man's voice was lowered in tone and volume as his gaze fixed upon her face. "My advice to you would be to mind your own business and allow me to do my duty." 

_Mind her own business! _

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, your Highness. But in this situation, your station matters not. What really matters is that there is a dangerous Sith warrior out there trying to kill you."

"Which is what makes this my business." Padmé replied, stepping forward and glaring upward.

"I'm aware that the Sith have not made themselves known for nearly a thousand years." She argued, her hands firmly braced upon her hips. "So before you destroy what you cannot possibly understand and add murder to your latest and most recent list of offenses, I urge you to give compassion a chance. And instead of excusing your highly-questionable motives by claiming they are for the good of the Galaxy, perhaps you should focus upon the good of a single person. Whether he's a Sith or not."

The young woman spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving Qui-Gon alone in the corridor, momentarily forgetting why he had come this way in the first place, until his frustration warred with his insides, and he bolted into the nearby 'fresher. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The hiss of the loading ramp hydraulics echoed about the expansive palace hangar as the Naboo cruiser docked, the Jedi Master's wary glance sweeping back and forth about the broad space, his hand resting lightly upon the weapon which hung from his belt.

Surely, they wouldn't be attacked here, Padmé thought, noting the surrounding royal guard and handmaidens. Perhaps, the Sith was just taking advantage of her being out of her element, having been stuck on Tatooine for a length of time. He may be brave, but he wasn't stupid. She was well guarded here. The Theed Palace was a fortress. He would never be able to gain entry without her being aware of it. 

Would he?

The two-day travel from Coruscant had exhausted the Naboo leader, and she informed her entourage that she would be resting in her chambers for a while. Qui-Gon Jinn accompanied her there, and stood at the doorway, almost as if he were going to follow her in. Padmé turned a curious eye upon him. 

"If you see anything out of the ordinary or hear anything, let me know. I'll be right outside the door."

She promised she would and then entered the third floor suite with a sigh, accompanied by two handmaidens. Rabé took her cloak and prepared her bed, while Sabé changed out of her disguise. 

Once she was settled, the handmaidens secured the balcony doors, drew the long, red velvet draperies closed, and then left her alone to rest.

It was but only a few minutes later that Padmé's breathing deepened and the red curtains split open, black, booted feet stepping forth onto the shiny marble floor. The hum of an activated lightsaber glowing red into the dimness of the shaded room did not disturb the sleeping young woman, even as it hovered over her form, but there was hesitation in the intruder's movements, as yellow eyes took in the fine features of his target, the slow, steady rise of the pale skin revealed to his wanton gaze where her sleeping gown had fallen open.

A huff of breath escaped the warrior's nose as his internal struggles seemed to cease, his weapon held high, as a gloved hand hovered over her face to silence the scream that would certainly follow her realization of his presence

But then the door to the chamber hissed open and a low-voiced command thwarted his actions.

"Put down your weapon."

The face hidden beneath the black shroud turned its malevolent glare toward its unexpected opponent, a leering smile revealed upon his face as Padmé's eyes popped open to witness the scene.

"You will not escape me again, Jedi. Your death and the queen's capture will indeed make my Master proud." 

"And who is your Master?" Qui-Gon eased his way into the room, the green glow of his lit 'saber preceding him.

"You should not concern yourself with him, but with the one who stands before you."

The cultured tones were still in his voice, Qui-Gon noted, overcome with the despair of what he was about to do. He didn't have a choice, but it was such a shame. Obi-Wan had had such a bright future ahead of him. He would've made a powerful Jedi. 

His hesitation was interrupted by the rapid thrust and swing of the Sith's lightsaber, which Qui-Gon parried as he called upon the Force to aid him in battle. Powerful indeed. The dark side of the Force was strong in Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master stepped back as the Sith drove forward, a series of rapid swings were aimed at his head. He blocked each of them, feeling the power behind them jar his bones.

"Fight me, old man." Obi-Wan hissed at him, but for some reason, Qui-Gon could not go on the offensive. He grabbed the warrior's wrist during the next series of blocks and held tightly onto the Sith's weapon-bearing arm.

"Padawan." He pleaded. "Don't do this."

The word seemed to shake the warrior, as Obi-Wan stumbled back, blinking in confusion. 

"Qui-Gon?" Issued from his mouth before the young man fell to the floor, knocked unconscious by a vase-wielding Queen. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Sorry, but I had to do that. I didn't want you hurting him."

"Yes, you managed to do that very well all by yourself." Qui-Gon leaned over to check the vitals of the younger man sprawled on the floor, checking his head for bleeding. "You do realize you can't hold him here. I doubt you have the facilities."

She hadn't thought about that. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon rose back up. "Contact your physician and see if he has any trifluoperazine salicylate. It's a cell-mediated diagnostic agent that blocks midichlorian receptors." He explained quickly noting Padmé's look of confusion. "It's a temporary fix to our problem, although I'm not quite sure what you hope to prove by protecting him."

"That just because he's turned to the dark side doesn't mean that he's entirely bad, Qui-Gon. Surely, somewhere inside is the young man you trained. We just have to find him."

It was a pleasant thought, though Qui-Gon doubted they would be successful, as a phrase Master Yoda was famous for kept repeating in his mind.

_Once a Jedi turns to the dark side, forever will it dominate their destiny._

It was a philosophy that he had always supported, but observing the young man lying at his feet, Qui-Gon hoped against hope that the ancient Master, in this particular instance, was mistaken.

"I'll contact Captain Panaka." Padmé responded, grabbing her robe and retrieving her communicator. "We have holding cells in the sublevels of the palace. We'll take him there."

Within a few minutes, the Head of Security led Qui-Gon down to the area Padmé spoke of, carrying his previous apprentice over his shoulder.

"An acquaintance of yours?" The dark-skinned man asked as the Jedi lay the unconscious form upon a solid platform that slid out from the wall.

"He used to be." Qui-Gon noted quietly, brushing aside coppery locks to reveal a familiar forehead.

"Do you need extra security? I can post several guards here. Most of them are on rotation, monitoring the blockade, but I can spare a few."

"That won't be necessary." Qui-Gon noted, sensing the approach of the Queen. Upon her arrival, he took the hypospray from her and administered the necessary dosage into Obi-Wan's neck. "This will provide all of the security we will need. Just make sure the force field is activated after I leave. And you will need to post someone in the monitoring station."

Panaka agreed, and then Qui-Gon stood and gazed at the young man who had begun murmuring as soon as the salicylate had taken effect. He would awaken soon, and Qui-Gon didn't want anyone to be present when he did. He wasn't sure what Obi-Wan's state would be, but more than likely, he would be quite angry.

Once the holding cell was secure, the red bars glowing, indicating the force field was working, and a Naboo guard had been assigned to the monitors, Captain Panaka returned to his duties and Qui-Gon turned to the Queen. He had noticed her fascination with his former apprentice, and it had concerned him. She was standing just outside of the barrier, her eyes firmly fixed upon the young man's face.

"You must not approach him. Even though he cannot access the Force, there is much anger in him. There's no telling what he'll be capable of when he awakens. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

Padmé held her gaze as Obi-Wan began to stir, bringing a hand up to rub across his forehead.

"Promise me." Qui-Gon repeated.

"I'm not a fool, Master Jedi." She said instead, and her answer seemed to satisfy him. At least for the moment.

"My advice would be to leave him alone for a while, to let him adjust to the Force inhibition. He probably won't be receptive to any sort of communication until he adjusts to his situation."

"Very well." Her gaze drew away from the individual stirring within the cell, and Qui-Gon was amazed at the sudden change in the young woman's demeanor as her posture straightened and her voice lowered.. "We need to contact the Naboo Council and set up a meeting with Nute Gunray to inform him of the impending validation committee that will be arriving."

"As you wish." Qui-Gon bowed to the unmistakable authority in her voice and moved to follow Queen Amidala back to the main level of the palace, but could not keep from taking one last look over his shoulder to the young man who had sat himself up on the cot, gazing at him through the red energy field, and was met with blue-gray eyes revealing a mixture of confusion, pain, and indisputable venom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The negotiations with the Trade Federation were going well, but were going long, the queen having excused herself early, leaving Master Jinn in a heated discussion with the Viceroy and his assistant.

They were cowards, the lot of them and could not hide their nervousness in the presence of the Jedi Master, nor of the fact that representation from the Galactic Senate would be arriving soon.

Padmé left the meeting with confidence that the blockade would end quickly, and Naboo could return to its normal routine.

There was only one concern on her mind now and it was currently being held in the lower levels of the palace.

Stopping by the kitchens on her way to her rooms, the young woman presented herself first in the monitoring station of the holding area and smiled generously at the guard on duty there.

"How's he doing?" She asked, placing the covered try against her hip.

The guard, obviously flustered at her unexpected arrival, rose quickly, bowed, and then seated himself again slowly. "He paced for quite a while, seemed quite agitated, and then he flung himself into the corner. He's been there ever since."

Padmé viewed the live image herself and saw the dark, huddled form of Obi-Wan in the corner of the cell. He appeared to be sleeping.

"I've brought him something to eat."

"Just leave it here, your highness and I'll take it to him later."

"That's all right. I'd prefer to give it to him myself."

"Mi'Lady, I have orders not to let anyone in there. I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do that."

Padmé stood up to her full height and looked the young man square in the eye. "And just who do you take your orders from? A visiting Jedi or your Queen?"

"But, Mi'Lady, you could…"

"He's asleep. Nothing's going to happen and if it does, you're right here watching, correct?"

"Yes." The guard muttered in nervous hesitation.

"I'll just be a moment. I'll go in, set the tray down, and then leave."

Padmé approached the force field and waited as the guard watching her through the overhead monitor deactivated the system. She then approached the young man carefully, aware of any movement he was making. But he sat there quite still, the only sound detected being his deep breaths of slumber.

Padmé activated a switch which caused a smaller platform to emerge from the wall and set the food tray upon it, but before she could turn around to get one last look at the huddled form, she found herself pressed firmly against the wall, hot breath gasping against her neck.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you something to eat." She explained quickly, hoping that he hadn't recognized her.

"I don't need your charity, your highness. What I need is to get out of here and you're my ticket. My master was right. You're young and naïve, but he didn't mention how beautiful you were."

To Padmé's horror, the young woman felt a hand slide up underneath her skirts and begin to tear away at her undergarments.

"Get your hands off her!"

From behind her, the guard emerged, weapon drawn, but he was no match for the speed of the Sith, even without the assistance of the Force. One swipe of a leg and a well-aimed elbow to the head, and the palace personnel was lying motionless on the floor. It happened so fast, that Padmé had barely taken a step when she was once again pressed against the wall.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes."

Padmé squirmed as one hand pressed firmly against her breast while the other moved between her thighs, the weight of his body keeping her from escaping.

"Obi-Wan." She pleaded in an attempt to reach the good that she knew resided somewhere beneath all the hatred and anger he displayed. "Obi-Wan, I know who you really are. You were a Jedi once. You were trained to follow the Light."

"Shut-up bitch! You don't know me! You don't know anything about me." Once again his hot breath was flowing against her neck, followed by a warm, wet tongue that slithered against her ear lobe, causing Padmé to shiver.

"I knew you were a whore. You want this. Of course you do. I guess you're going to get to know me after all. Most intimately as a matter of fact."

The grasp on her breast turned painful as his other hand obviously fumbled with his trousers, while the pressure against her body increased until it suddenly vanished completely.

Padmé spun to find Obi-Wan on the opposite side of the room, a most formidable-appearing Jedi Master standing in the doorway of the cell, his hand stretched up and out, opened flat, keeping Obi-Wan in a Force-enhanced hold halfway up the opposite wall.

His concentration focused on keeping the young man subdued, Qui-Gon glanced but a second toward Padmé, but his command to her was loud and clear.

"Get out of here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

Padmé struggled with the sluggish, semi-conscious body of the palace guard as she left Obi-Wan's cell, but managed to get the young man on his feet and out the door. Once she had cleared the opening, Qui-Gon activated the force field with a swipe of his hand and with the other, allowed Obi-Wan to slide down the wall and crumple to the floor.

However, the young man didn't stay in that position for long. With unleashed fury, the Sith launched himself at the Jedi, swinging his fists violently at the older man. Padmé gasped, flinging her hand up over her open mouth as she rushed into the monitoring station to witness the confrontation, stunned that Qui-Gon was just standing there, absorbing every punch.

Blow after blow landed on his chin, his nose, and into his stomach, doubling the older man over at times, but obviously exhausting the younger man in the process, until Obi-Wan was doubled over himself, gasping and glaring at the Jedi who stood up and wiped the blood oozing from his nose onto his sleeve.

"Are you finished?"

"Not hardly." Obi-Wan stammered, out of breath. "I'm going to kill you."

"Understandable. It's what you've been trained to do. You were always eager to please your Master." Qui-Gon noted casually as he sat himself down upon the platform bed.

"You sonofabitch. It's more than that and you know it."

"Is it?"

"You left me."

"So, you remember. How much?"

"Enough to know that if Sidious hadn't found me, I'd be rotting away in some slave trader's cell, or be dangling at the end of a rope."

"I was told you killed someone." Qui-Gon noted, watching as Obi-Wan had begun pacing in front of him, looking at him as a dangerous creature examining his prey.

"He deserved it. Just as you will."

"I see. Darth Sidious, is that your Master's name?"

"Yes."

"Does he have another?"

"Don't you wish you knew. He'll come for me, you know. He'll search me out to kill me because I've failed."

Qui-Gon stood up from his position, a confident smirk showing itself on his face. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Leaving Obi-Wan to fume alone in his cell, Qui-Gon walked down the dimly lit corridor of the holding area, the aches of the multiple cuts and bruises he had on his face just now beginning to be felt. He winced as he took a deep breath and gingerly felt his side, feeling for evidence of any fractured ribs, relieved to find none, but realized he would be tender there for a while. His apprentice had been trained not only to kill, but apparently to fight as well.

Rounding the corner to enter the monitoring station, he was surprised to be wheeled into a chair by a firm grip on his arm, a wet towel being dabbed at a rapidly swelling lip he hadn't realized was bleeding.

"Why did you just stand there and let him do this to you?" Padmé asked, her tone one of confusion. "He could've killed you."

"It's what's he's been trained to do, but when it comes down to it, I don't think he'll be able to. You were right, your highness. I can feel the struggle within him. Perhaps it's not too late."

A ghost of a confident smile appeared on the young woman's face, and her tender ministrations almost made him forget, but not quite.

Qui-Gon gently grasped her hand to remove it away from his face and then stared at her to gain her full attention.

"What did you think you were doing going in there?" He raged, his voice actually louder than he had intended. "I told you to not go in there alone with him! You promised me you wouldn't."

"I did not. I said I wasn't a fool, Master Jinn. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

The contrite nature of her apology was enough to take the spark out of his aggravation, but he still had to have his say.

"Obi-Wan may be struggling, but he is still a dangerous person, and until he's stable, you must stay away from him. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Promise me." He wasn't going to let her get away with anything this time.

A sigh escaped the young woman's lips before she finally gave in. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Neimoidians were back in the palace. Apparently, they had returned to their control ship which was orbiting Naboo and discovered their missing courage, deciding that they were displeased with the progress of the negotiations, and were demanding more talks.

Padmé listened to their complaints as she sat to the right hand side of Sabé who wore the disguise of a Queen.

They argued for ownership of trade lanes they had no right to, and threatened taxation of goods being shipped through those lanes, until she thought Qui-Gon was going to lose his hold on the tight grip of his serenity.

By the time third meal had been served and cleared and twilight shone through the lofty windows that surrounded them, the negotiations had come to a complete standstill and the viceroys of the Trade Federation would not participate in any more discussion until representation from the Galactic Senate had arrived, which wouldn't be for another three days.

Frustrated, Qui-Gon was the first to stand, followed by the Neimoidians, who were escorted from the palace and back to the hangar by armed security.

Filing down the corridor behind her decoy, Padmé slowly allowed herself to mingle toward the back of the line and then snuck away unnoticed down another passageway, taking the steps leading down through the sublevels of the palace two at a time. She passed the monitoring station, nodding at the attendant there, whose mouth fell open to say something.

"I'm not going in. I promise."

She didn't wait for any type of response, and soon planted herself in front of the glowing red gate, sitting crossed legged on the floor, staring at the prone body inside in wonderment.

The hope of Qui-Gon's words flared within her heart. He had sensed Obi-Wan's internal struggle. There was still a chance. Padmé didn't know what she could do, but she had to do something. She might make things worse, but honestly, she didn't think things could get much worse for the young man than they already were, and so she sat, waiting on something -- anything to happen. She had no plan, and decided she would just make one up as she went along.

Almost as if sensing her presence, the young man rolled over and stared at her.

"What am I? The main attraction of the Theed Freak Show?'

It was then that Padmé realized she hadn't lowered the hood of the orange handmaiden gown which she still wore.

Realization of who his visitor was registered on his face but he revealed no other emotional connection whatsoever.

"Oh. It's you. Come back for more, huh? Upset that we didn't get to finish what we started? Come on inside and I promise you, I'll make it worth your while. It looks like you could use a good fuck."

The large, dark eyes bore through him, passing strangely confident and undisturbed through the energy field, until her steady gaze made Obi-Wan squirm, and he sat up on the edge of the platform bed.

"How old are you?" He didn't really care, but was desperate to get her to stop staring at him like that. "Sixteen, seventeen?"

"Eighteen." She answered, her voice as soft and gentle as he remembered from before.

"So you're legal. That's good to know. At least I won't get arrested for having my way with you."

He was about to give up on getting a rise out of the girl when she began speaking, but her words rang of sympathy and he wasn't about to have any of that.

"Obi-Wan? Do you remember your childhood?"

"What in the hell do you want? It's late. Isn't it past your bedtime? Won't you be a good little Queen and run off to your room and leave me the hell alone."

She continued as if she had never heard him. "I recall playing with my sister in the streets of Theed."

"Your parents let you play in the streets? Awfully responsible of them. Too bad you didn't get run over."

"We used to play this game called Sky Ball, where we'd throw up a laser ball as far as we could and had to tag the doors of the nearby houses before it would come back down."

"Sounds exciting." Obi-Wan noted sarcastically.

"It was a lot of fun, especially when Mum and Dad joined in. Daddy would always ring the doorbells of the houses on his way and would always catch the ball. The neighbors would be so mad! Especially Mr. Krolick."

"He should've had you arrested for invasion of privacy."

"I had a wonderful childhood that's full of beautiful memories, but I remember one time when my parents took us to the market. I was three or four years old at the time. While my parents and my sister were looking at some new dresses for Mum, I wandered off to the toy selection. There was a reproduction of a royal cruiser on sale that I had been saving for and an example of it hung from the ceiling of the store. You see, I never played with dolls or anything like that when I was little. I preferred ships and air cars, books and art supplies."

"What a shock."

"I remember standing there and staring at that cruiser twirling round and round and imagining myself in the cockpit of it, flying through space. Before I knew it, I had run off from the market, determined to see the real thing for myself.

"I suppose that the hangar attendants thought I must've been part of a tour or something because they let me in the hangar and even let me see the Queen's ship. I got to climb aboard and sit in the pilot's seat. I was so excited that hours passed by and I never realized it, until the palace personnel started asking me questions about my family.

"They took me into the palace and tried to contact my parents at our home, but they had been out looking for me all afternoon. It was nighttime before they found me."

"I bet you got a beating." Obi-Wan interjected. "Sounds like you deserved it."

"My parents were so relieved. I could see the fear in their faces and I felt bad that I had caused them such worry. They didn't punish me because they were so happy to have found me. I was their child, you see, and they loved me more than anything and would've never stopped looking for me until all hope was lost and even after that, I would've never been off their minds or out of their hearts."

Obi-Wan's mild interest in Padmé's story turned to scorn as the attempted relevance of her long tale twisted it's way into his mind.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are? The palace psychiatrist?"

"I'm just….a friend."

"I don't want a friend." Obi-Wan rose from the bed and stalked toward the barred gate. "I don't need one, and if I could get my hands around your scrawny neck right now, you'd be dead."

"You won't kill me, Obi-Wan. You couldn't before, and you wouldn't again."

"All I need is one more chance. And stop calling me that. It's not my name any more."

"What is your name?"

He thought for a moment. The conversation was already too personal for his liking, and he wasn't about to give her any more leverage, so he chose to ignore the question.

"Get the hell away from me." He said instead, returning to the emerged bed and lying down on it with his back turned to the doorway. It was some time later that he heard the soft patter of her feet as they led away from his cell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Obi-Wan stirred on the jutting platform and rolled over to find everything much like it was the evening before, although the young woman had changed attire and was standing this time. Donning a dark purple gown, she appeared this morning in her royal makeup and an extravagant headdress that covered her hair and hung down in loops of material on either side of her face.

What was even more surprising however, was the fact that at some point, someone had entered his cell. On the floor in front of the force field was a covered tray and a black plasteel case.

"Can't stay away from me, huh?"

"I brought you something to eat. And a portable sonic. I thought you might want to clean up. There's some fresh laundry on the table. I had to guess at your size."

It would feel so good to clean up. Obi-Wan wasn't much on aesthetics, but a shower and some clean clothes would be great.

Only, he wasn't about to let her know that.

He stared at the clothing piled up he hadn't noticed before and then at the tray of food. He was starving as he had refused to eat what she had brought him before. He had been trained to ignore the requirements of his physical body and rely solely upon what the Force provided him. However, the problem was, he didn't have access to the Force at the moment and his stomach was issuing a revolt. And a rather loud one at that.

"Just leave everything where it is when you're finished and a guard will come pick it up later. I have duties to attend to today and won't see you again until later."

Padmé waited for some type of response, but Obi-Wan sat quite rigid and stared at her, his features made of cold stone. She finally gave up, smiled, and walked away.

However, she didn't go far, dropping by the monitoring station on her way out.

"He's not going to eat that, you know." It was Captain Panaka who sat in front of the monitors this morning.

Padmé smiled at him in response. It was a small, hopeful smile that revealed just a hint of the confidence that he was wrong. Somehow, she knew she wasn't wasting her time. That her efforts were worth it. It was more than just trying to save an injured creature, which Sabé claimed she was doing. There was something intriguing about him.

To her relief, the flickering image before her revealed the young man wander over to the shower unit first, pick it up off the floor and then examine it. Once he had found the button that opened it, he peered around the cell, locating the drain that was near the toilet in one corner.

He set the open unit down there and activated it, releasing the automatic telescoping piping and the shower head.

And then he began undressing.

Padmé turned away and strolled to the opposite side of the station, but could not help but rotate her head back around and glance over her shoulder at the monitors.

Obi-Wan's back was turned to the holorecorder and even through the haze the sonics created, she could see the red scars that criss-crossed his back.

He had been beaten. Whether it was when he was a slave or by the Sith Lord she didn't know, and Padmé doubted he would tell her if she asked.

The shocking image drew her back to the monitors where Captain Panaka noticed her mesmerized gaze, but thankfully didn't comment upon it, not even when the young man turned around, revealing even more angry scars across his upper chest and abdomen.

"Looks like he's been through quite an ordeal." Panaka noted, and Padmé agreed with a silent nod, determined now to help Obi-Wan more than ever.

She left the station before his shower was finished and headed right as soon as she landed upon the main floor, turning the opposite direction of the Jedi Master who was walking her way and hopefully hadn't seen her.

Qui-Gon bounded down the steps and into the monitoring station, taking a close look at the monitor that revealed Obi-Wan sitting on the floor of his cell in clean clothing, eating what appeared to be a muja tart.

"Did she…?"

"No, I didn't allow her in the cell. I took those items in myself, but yes, she did bring them down here. I'm concerned, Master Jedi, with the queen's fascination with this young man. I admit that his story is interesting, but he's dangerous."

"Yes, he is." Qui-Gon agreed, although watching his former apprentice sitting cross-legged on the floor in tunics that were slightly too big for him, licking his fingers of the sticky muja jelly, Obi-Wan didn't look dangerous at all. In fact, he looked like the naïve thirteen-year-old boy Qui-Gon had taken as his Padawan.

"I received a communiqué this morning." Panaka's words brought Qui-Gon back to the present time.

"The senate committee will be arriving in two days' time as scheduled, but the Chancellor wanted me to inform you that Senator Palpatine will be included as well as another Jedi."

_Please not Yoda._ Qui-Gon silently pleaded with the Force.

"A Master Mace Windu." Panaka finished.

Qui-Gon frowned anyway. It could've been worse. Master Yoda would've told him he was wasting his time with Obi-Wan, and to eliminate the young man's existence completely and immediately. Mace, on the other hand, will at least listen to his argument before ordering him to eliminate the Sith.

Either way, they were running out of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Someone stirring in his cell, probably retrieving his food tray awoke Obi-Wan later that morning and he forced his eyes open slowly, only to open them wide and twist over on his bed in haste, cursing himself for getting his hopes up.

Since when did he care to see her? She was annoying as hell although she wasn't too bad to look at.

The young man frowned with distaste when, instead of the beautiful young woman he had expected to see outside his cell took the form of a tall, lean Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon didn't miss the transformation of Obi-Wan's features as he carefully approached the bed, keeping a few feet's distance away when he stopped.

"What? You didn't get a good enough beating the first time? Back for more?"

The words were just as bitter as they had been before and the older man was pained to hear them.

"I was just wondering if you were comfortable and if you needed anything."

"What do you care?"

An icy cold stare glared up at him and Qui-Gon sighed underneath the weight of it.

"You need another injection. They only last for forty-eight hours."

Setting the tray down upon the end of the elevated platform upon which Obi-Wan sat, Qui-Gon reached into his robes and withdrew the hypospray he had brought with him. He eyed his former apprentice carefully as Obi-Wan seemed to be measuring up the situation, or formulating a plan of some sort.

"I can administer it or you can. Just be aware that if you choose to attack me, this time, I will defend myself."

A cynical huff escaped the young man's nose as he grabbed the hypospray from Qui-Gon's hand and applied it to his own neck. The dosage entered his body with a hiss and then he flung the useless syringe down upon the cot.

"If we're done now, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Qui-Gon noted, picking up the tray and the syringe.

"I'm just counting the moments."

"Until?"

"Until one of us is dead. Preferably you, but probably me." A cynical chuckle escaped Obi-Wan while Qui-Gon frowned.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know."

"Yes it does." Another piercing gaze struck the older man, leveling, and full of hatred. "You made sure of that."

"Obi-Wan, I thought that you…"

"Get out."

"They told me that you were de…"

His posture straightened, fists clenched, and fury sparked behind those cold gray eyes. "Get the hell out!"

Dejected, Qui-Gon left the cell, forcing himself to come to terms with the fact that saving Obi-Wan may not be possible after all. Drawing him away from the Dark Side was difficult enough, but not it was obvious that there was a much deeper and more difficult issue to deal with.

The damaged relationship between them. Obi-Wan hated him, as he had every right to, and Qui-Gon was worried it was that emotion that was going to end up destroying the boy after all.

For the second time today, Obi-Wan was disappointed. Hours had passed, during which he had slept and done some mild calisthenics just to stay limber, when he heard footsteps approaching the cell. The pace of his heart had very little to do with his previous exercise, and he knew it. Was bothered by it. Almost as much as he was bothered by the fact that it was the Head of Security who brought him dinner that evening.

The dark-skin man glared at him, drew his blaster, and then deactivated the energy gate. Obi-Wan stood toward the back of the small room with no intention of fighting, almost amused at the man's nervousness.

As quickly as he had entered, Panaka set the tray down on the floor and exited again, maintaining eye contact with the prisoner at all times.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the reaction and then crossed the cell, a frown replacing his sarcastic grin. She had lied. She said she would be coming to see him later and she obviously wasn't going to.

However, he wasn't going to let his disappointment ruin his appetite and Obi-Wan lifted the tray, pulling the lid off while he balanced it on one hand, a genuine smile spreading across his face when he looked at the contents.

A rather dry piece of nerf steak lay next to some overcooked vegetables, but what had caught his attention and warmed a very small corner of his bitter heart was the fact that a note lay across his favorite dessert -- the only thing he had eaten from his breakfast tray that morning. There wasn't just one muja tart there for this meal, but three.

As he popped one into his mouth, Obi-Wan set the tray down upon the cot and picked up the note. She had lovely, scripted handwriting as expected.

_Obi-Wan, I am sorry I was unable to deliver your meal myself, but duty has kept me rather busy today. I will come see you as soon as I possibly can. Rest well. Padmé_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Rays of the early morning Naboo sun had just begun to peek over the mountainous Theed horizon, casting its hazy light through the lofty, arched windows of Theed palace, setting the highly polished marble floor aglow with its soft amber radiance.

A lone palace official, member of the royal guard made his way down the stone steps, sipping a mug of steaming chav as he went, his blaster tapping against his thigh. He exchanged a grunted 'morning' to the guard on duty in the holding cell monitoring station before taking his place before the flickering images. Several views were revealed to his sleepy gaze as he took a long draw from the mug he held, but they all revealed the same thing.

A sleeping man curled up on the raised platform of the holding cell bed. The same thing as yesterday morning, and the same as the day before that.

He leaned back in his chair, bringing his drink with him and cupping his hands around its warmth. It was cool in the palace this early and the high vaulted ceilings and multitude of windows only added to the chill. 

His shift would last four hours until the Captain would take his place at 0800. That was the perk of being an officer, he supposed. Only low-ranked officials such himself get the shifts in the middle of the night.

The only thing interesting about the post was that the man he was guarding was apparently a representation of something that was supposed to be extinct nearly a thousand years ago. A Sith warrior. The young guard didn't know much about them, except it was rumored they were trained assassins; deadly individuals who were the adversaries of the Jedi themselves.

But the man he had been watching for the past three days didn't appear dangerous. All he did was sleep. At least on his watch, that's all he did. 

However, it was his duty to monitor the situation and report anything out of the ordinary to Captain Panaka, and although he would much rather be sleeping right now, if he ever wanted off the graveyard shift, he was going to have to do his job well.

Time ticked by quite slowly, the chav having long-since turned cold, the video game he had brought with him to play had turned boring, but still the young man sat, slumped in his chair until movement on every screen drew his attention away from criticizing fingernails that badly needed trimming.

He activated one camera to record a zoom shot and watched with some interest as the Sith tossed and turned on his bed, his breathing having turned erratic, and a frown etching the prisoner's brow.

Apparently, he was having a nightmare. Nothing the guard would consider too exciting in a day's work, but it was something. He'd have to report it to Captain Panaka. 

White hot pain seared through his body, arms stretched up and out, ligaments and muscles protesting, but he kept his screams to himself. If he screamed, the beating would only turn worse and be longer. The best thing was to endure it, cast it all into the Force.

Just as his Master had taught him.

It was the way of the Sith. Part of his training. He should consider it a favor, his Master had told him once. A favor that a Sith Lord would take the time to teach him endurance. To beat him bloody. Because one day, he may be in a situation where he would be a prisoner and he would be beaten. They would ask him questions, and he could give them no answers. No matter how much torture he would suffer.

And so he endured. Transforming the pain into anger and drawing upon the darkness that dwelled in his heart. Just a few more lashes and it would be over, but first, as always, the real torment would begin.

His Master would drag up his past, the fact that he was once a Jedi, throwing scorn like salt into his wounds, entering his mind and tearing away anything true and good left in him like meat from his bones.

He hated the Jedi. He hated the Sith.

He hated himself.

There was a pause followed by a sense of movement behind him, and he flinched, knowing what would happen next, but he would not resist. He opened his mind to allow his Master to enter, preparing himself for the rasping words of malevolence that would fill his thoughts and his hearing. 

However, the words were different this time, as was the voice. They were soft and gentle and spoke of kindness and comfort. 

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. Sh. It's just a dream. You're safe now."

He grabbed onto the gentle touch that was caressing his face and bolted up from his position, glaring not into the eyes of Darth Sidious, but into wide, trusting orbs of dark brown. Eyes that held no fear, even though he held painfully onto her wrist.

"You shouldn't be in here." He scolded, dropping Padmé's hand.

"You were having a nightmare."

"It wouldn't be the first."

She was watching him, but not with pity or even curiosity, but with concern and caring. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that. And it was amazing that she was now, even after what he had done, the way he had spoken to her, and knowing what he was, and what he was here to do.

He should tell her to leave. There was nothing to hope for here. He wasn't a fool, but the words wouldn't come and the light from her smile pierced his heart. 

"You….you didn't come to see me yesterday."

"I know. I'm sorry. We're preparing for the arrival of a validation committee from Coruscant. They'll be arriving some time later this morning. They're coming to discredit the Trade Federation's claims on Naboo trade routes."

Her voice trailed off when it was obvious he wasn't paying any attention to her words, but he was paying attention to her mouth. His eyes seemed drawn there, and it was then that Padmé flushed with the realization that she was still sitting quite close to him.

"I don't have much time." She continued, feeling the need to move away, but not wanting to cause him any worry, so she stayed where she was, highly aware of the fact that their thighs were touching. "But I wanted you to be aware that there is another Jedi coming to evaluate your situation. Someone named Mace Windu."

"I don't remember him." Obi-Wan answered after a moment's thought and Padmé could see the honesty in his answer. "Who else?" 

"Just a few senators involved in galactic trade policies, and Senator Palpatine, of course."

Padmé watched Obi-Wan's face carefully to judge for any anxiety on the news of the visiting Jedi. Surely, he would understand the implication of such a visit, but his face remained completely passive and she smiled, relieved that he was not upset. She was worried enough for both of them.

Rising to leave the cell before the guard reported her intrusion to either the Captain or Qui-Gon even though she threatened him not to, Padmé flinched slightly when Obi-Wan reached out to grab her hand.

She didn't want him to take the reaction wrong. She wasn't afraid of him. She had never been afraid of him. She was just surprised, that was all. And so she grabbed a hold of it tightly, smoothing over the back of his hand with her thumb, which could easily be mistaken for a caress. But she didn't care because that's exactly what it was.

"Thanks." He said quietly, the word seeming almost painful for him to say. 

"What for?"

The young man concentrated for a while and then slowly shook his head. "I don't know." 

In understanding, Padmé nodded her own. "I'll come see you later."

She disappeared out the doorway, activating the beamed energy gate on her way, leaving Obi-Wan alone in his cell, his previous calm betrayed by a ripple of fear.

His Master was coming. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Qui-Gon, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, and a handful of palace guards stood in the safe zone of the palace hangar and waited as the approaching Chancellor's yacht docked, stepping forward only after its loading ramp lowered, the escaping steam from the hydraulics dissipating.

A file of richly dressed beings emerged from the ship, along with a lone, Jedi Master who looked more annoyed than usual, Qui-Gon thought..

One individual, whom the Jedi Master recognized as the Senator from Naboo stepped forward, an oily grin revealed upon his aged features.

"Queen Amidala, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Welcome home, Senator. I trust you had a safe journey."

"It was without peril, I assure you."

With a gentle outsweep of his hand, the Senator motioned for the armed palace personnel to escort the senatorial committee and the Queen inside, but he, himself stayed behind and walked between the two Jedi.

"Master Jinn, it has come to my attention that you have in custody a young man who has been trained in the dark side of the Force."

Qui-Gon cast a quick, dubious glance over the senator's head to his companion, but Mace's focus remained straight ahead.

"I do."

"I have always been fascinated and somewhat disappointed by the Jedi's lack of humanitarianism regarding such issues. I believe history has revealed in such instances, the Jedi choose to destroy what they fear."

Qui-Gon bristled at the senator's words. He missed the old days when the Jedi were more independent, and could make decisions based upon the Force's guidance alone. Now, they were inexplicably tied with the Senate by golden ropes created from much-needed funding. And so, they were forced as a whole, to work alongside the senate's more open-minded views, and having to listen to debates on issues such as this, which they possibly could not understand. It irritated him.

"My concerns for this young man's well-being and interest has forced me to bring this matter before the Supreme Chancellor. I am acting under his leadership when I inform you that upon my leave from Naboo, I will be taking this warrior into my protective custody."

At Palpatine's stunning announcement, Qui-Gon stopped walking and stood glaring down at the galactic leader, whose smile had turned almost predatorial. "Surely, you can understand the benefit of research and questioning concerning the young man's background and training. It is of the utmost importance that we discover who the Sith Lord is, and it would be easier to do that if the young man were alive instead of executed by his former companions. Wouldn't you agree?"

Qui-Gon only managed to nod curtly, to which he received a smug smile in return.

Palpatine left him alone, the older man's long velvet robes swishing to and fro as he hurried through the corridors to catch up with his companions.

For the first time since their arrival Mace Windu met his gaze, and Qui-Gon realized then why the Jedi Council member appeared so unhappy. If there was one person other than him who detested senatorial interference in Jedi business, it was Mace Windu.

His comrade was furious, however, Qui-Gon managed to see the benefit of Palpatine's intrusion. Because of the senator's actions, he would have a bit more time to try and persuade Obi-Wan to come back to the Light.

Maybe this was for the best.

The morning's meeting with the Neimoidian leaders drew out long as they listed every complaint over the past several years, spouting the unfairness and greedy nature of the Nabooan traders.

Padmé, donned in a hooded burgundy handmaiden's gown listened distractedly. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard for the last three days. It was up to the senatorial committee now to decide. Her chance would come tomorrow, when she would have her say. But for today, it was Nute Gunray's turn, and apparently, he was going to make the most of the opportunity, and use his time wisely.

A recess was called for second meal, during which time, Padmé slipped away unnoticed down the long, arched corridor leading away from the conference room. Her hastened steps carried her to the winding staircase that led to the palace sublevels, where she was hoping to bring good news.

Without hesitation, she palmed the energy gate to deactivate and entered Obi-Wan's cell, her countenance bubbling, a joyous smile of relief spread on her face.

Obi-Wan smiled himself at the sight of her. He couldn't help it. She was so lovely when she smiled.

"I have some news."

And what struck him as oddly natural, he grasped her proffered hand.

"Senator Palpatine has been given permission by Chancellor Velorum to give you sanctuary. The Jedi can't touch you now! You're going back to Coruscant in his protective custody when he leaves. Isn't that wonderful?"

_Wonderful. Let her believe what she wants. Obi-Wan didn't want to diminish the radiance of her beautiful face. _

"That's…great. When will that be?"

"I'm sure the committee will be able to wrap up the negotiations within a few days. Two or three at the most."

Suddenly, her smile waned and her dark joyous gaze turned tender. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you. You'll be safe."

The young man forced a smile to appear on his face. "Yes."

Before he could protest, Obi-Wan found his arms full of the petite young body of Queen Amidala, and he squeezed his eyes closed to banish the feelings that erupted due to her warm embrace.

"I'll miss you." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you too." He choked out as he held her, biting his tongue to try and distract his jumbled emotional state to focus on something he knew. Something he was comfortable with.

Pain.

He winced and tasted the bitter copper of his own blood, but sighed in satisfaction with the familiarity of the feeling.

It was just a small sample of what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Somewhere just outside of his cell, Obi-Wan could detect the soft scratchings of a rodent, probably a mouse, and he wondered about its activity, drawing closer to the energy field and sitting himself upon the cold, stone floor, leaning so that he could possibly get a look at the creature, but it must have been out of his sight, because he could see nothing but shadowed rock wherever he looked.

Focusing upon the sound, however, he momentarily lost himself in it, leaning his head back against the wall, until the rasping noise was drowned out by voices echoing down the corridor.

Voices that he recognized.

And the previously relaxed, slow pacing of his heart increased dramatically.

Straining to listen to the floating conversation, he overhead the two Masters talking.

The one he had known from his earlier life, and the one who was going to end his life.

"_It has been pointed out to me, Master Jedi, that your presence aggravates the young man, and so I must insist on seeing him alone."_

_"I'm afraid you don't realize how dangerous Obi-Wan is."_

_"Is not the cell secure? I assure you, I will be quite safe. I just wish to see him for myself and allow him to get to know me so that our journey back to Coruscant will not be an awkward one."_

_"Very well. I'll be in the security station monitoring the situation. If you need my assistance, signal me and I'll come immediately."_

_"Yes, yes. I will be quite fine."_

Obi-Wan rose from the floor, every approaching step of the Sith Lord increasing the amount of trepidation in his heart, until the highly polished black boots stood before him, just beyond the barrier.

From the corner of his eye, the young man detected a movement of his Master's hand, and then heard the cool and calculated voice. "Look at me, you fool."

* * *

Qui-Gon leaned over the back of the chair in which the guard sat fiddling with the controls of the security holorecorders.

"What happened to the audio?"

"I don't know sir."

"Try to get it back."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I will not have the opportunity here to deal with you as I should, but that time will come, my young apprentice. Have you told them anything?"

"No, Master."

"Good. At least that is one thing you have done right. I am quite disappointed in you Darth Venge. Your failure has caused me quite a bit of trouble. I'm afraid I will now have to accelerate my plans. Because of your weakness, you have altered the future and the Queen is much more dangerous than I had originally forseen. You obviously need more training, which I will provide when we return to Coruscant."

A predatory grin spread over the older man's ruthless face -- a face that Obi-Wan had come to detest over time, but he spouted the only thing he could, the words coming quite robotically from his mouth.

"Yes, Master."

After Sidious left, Obi-Wan collapsed upon the bed, his head flung down in despair into his open palms.

There had been no doubt in the veiled threat to Padmé. It had been Obi-Wan's mission to merely kidnap the young woman and turn her over to his Master, but now, Obi-Wan feared for her life.

He had no choice. His Master was no fool. Not anyone could play the double role that he had and gotten away with it -- to hide his true nature from all those around him, even the Jedi.

Obi-Wan was the bad guy here, and if he revealed Palpatine's identity, surely his Master would twist his words and make him more guilty that he already was.

No. The best thing for him to do would be to cooperate with his Master and return with him to Coruscant.

Get him away from Naboo. Away from Padmé.

Only then, would she be safe. At least for a while, until the Sith Lord trained a new apprentice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was obvious to Qui-Gon, even without functional audio, that something Senator Palpatine had said had upset Obi-Wan. He had been reviewing the footage taken immediately after the older man's visit, and Obi-Wan's countenance had changed. He had been visibly upset, when Qui-Gon had thought that Obi-Wan would be pleased that he was going to be given another chance.

Maybe it was his training that didn't allow him the pleasure of relief.

Or maybe it was something that Palpatine had said.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure, and throughout that afternoon's negotiations, he had trouble concentrating on the Trade Viceroy's demands, because he simply could not rid his mind of the feeling that something suspicious was going on.

It was bad enough that Obi-Wan's care was being taken out of his hands. What had Velorum been thinking? Maybe he should contact his old friend back at Coruscant himself and ask him. Maybe later. 

Right now, Qui-Gon was determined to see if he could get some kind of reaction out of Obi-Wan. A positive reaction for once, if only he could think of the right questions.

The palace lay in dimness, most of the residents having gone to their private chambers when the Jedi Master proceeded to the sublevels. However, Obi-Wan was wide awake, furiously pacing inside the cramped cell. He stopped and glared through the glowing gate as soon as he noticed Qui-Gon's presence.

"What do you want."

A curtly spoken statement before the young man began pacing again. It was like watching a caged beast, nervous, and agitated. Perhaps now would not be a good time to approach Obi-Wan.

Or perhaps there was no better time. Best to get to the point.

"What did Palpatine say to you? You're obviously distressed over something." 

"Try being confined to a three by three meter cement box for four days and see how you like it."

"If you'll remember, I have. And you were right there with me."

Something flashed in the young man's eyes. Possibly a memory, possibly anger. Possibly both, it was hard to tell.

"That's the problem isn't it? I can't. And whose fault would that be?"

Once again, pained accusations, anger directed toward him that had been building up inside for the past ten years. It needed to be released, and Qui-Gon believed he was strong enough to absorb it, so he deactivated the door, and against his better judgment, entered Obi-Wan's cell.

"I imagine it would be the slave trader who erased your memory, Obi-Wan."

"Bastard. You left me alone to guard that village while you ran off on some glorified rescue mission. You shouldn't have done that Qui-Gon." 

"I did what I thought was right. The situation required our separation. How was I to know the village would be invaded that night by slave runners?"

"So, the great Qui-Gon Jinn admits he doesn't know everything."

Spoken in spite, but at least he was keeping his distance.

Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was stepping forward.

"I never thought I did. But I did try to find you. I searched the trade underground for two years."

"And the entire time, I was right under your nose."

The older man looked in confusion at his former student, not understanding what he meant, but was aware of the frustration boiling within him. He couldn't let this opportunity pass by though since they were actually talking, and so he took another step forward.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry."

"Afraid that's not good enough."

Trembling hands tore open the front of his tunics to reveal a mass of scars of different lengths and elevation, and the older man noticed upon a quick examination, age. Whoever had beaten Obi-Wan had done so recently.

"Your words cannot make up for this." The younger man hissed before propelling himself forward and ramming his head into Qui-Gon's gut, sending the older man reeling backward, but taking his former apprentice with him as he grabbed onto Obi-Wan as they began to grapple, each struggling for a foothold, an advantage of some type in order to deliver the next blow.

He would not use the Force in this, Qui-Gon decided. It would be unfair.

They had wrestled years ago as part of his training, but Obi-Wan had been but a gangly youth. He was now quicker, more agile, and much stronger, and Qui-Gon found himself equally matched in this brawl.

Blocking blow after blow, he managed to pass one punch through Obi-Wan's defenses and it landed firmly on his jaw, sending the young man stumbling to the floor, his eyes shooting up at Qui-Gon with fury.

A fury that vanished with the interference of a petite young woman who suddenly stood between them, her arms stretched out to ward off any further attack.

"Stop this at once! Master Jinn, this is not helping!" She said, glaring at the older man who was panting heavily.

"And Obi-Wan!" She directed toward the younger man who was bent over, catching his breath. However, to Qui-Gon's amazement, no admonishment came, and her arms dropped to her side, her voice quieting. "Your lip is bleeding."

The veil that had been before Qui-Gon's eyes fell away as he heard the gentle concern in her voice, and saw the way that Obi-Wan relaxed in her presence and gazed up into her face with an emotion that was almost tender.

He was a fool to not have realized, but this was not a good idea. And now, he had something new to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The unexpected intrusion of Qui-Gon into the monitoring station startled the guard on duty there, but the Jedi Master did not apologize for his barging entrance, immediately moving to view the monitors of Obi-Wan's cell.

"That was some fight, sir. I would've called security, but it looked like you were handling yourself quite well."

Qui-Gon chose to ignore the remark, watching as Padmé knelt on the floor in front of Obi-Wan, tending the young man's wounds by dabbing the end of her sleeve against his lip. The action set off an alarm in his head.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked the stupefied attendant who followed the Jedi's jabbing finger pointing toward the screen.

His insinuation was obviously understood, but the guard merely shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. This is my first shift."

Qui-Gon huffed his frustration out and then gazed back at the monitors. "Can I get a copy of the recordings for the past three days?" 

"Sure." The young palace employee said nonchalantly. "I'll have them sent to your quarters as soon as possible."

Not quite satisfied with the delay, Qui-Gon left the station anyway and headed upstairs for meditation before he tried to get some sleep. Perhaps he was worried for nothing.

On his way, he passed one of the queen's handmaidens in the hall. The one who regularly wore the royal disguise. She stopped him with a quiet plea.

"Master Jedi, have you seen her majesty? She's not in her rooms."

"Yes. She's below with the prisoner." Qui-Gon noted the look of acceptance with no hint of surprise at the news, and folded his arms across his chest with perplexity. "Tell me, does she often consort with enemies of the palace?"

"Oh no, sir. She just….has a tender soul. Always taking in some injured creature. There was this one time that she found a hare in the gardens. It had a broken leg and she brought it in and nursed it back to health. She didn't realize it was pregnant though and within a few weeks, the palace was overrun. There were little bunnies hopping around everywhere."

"Good night, handmaiden." Qui-Gon knew that he was being rude, but he wasn't going to get anything of use out of this young woman. Either she was extremely naïve, or the queen was.

He continued to his rooms, but following meditation had a change of heart. Perhaps Sabé had been right. Perhaps the queen was just being considerate and compassionate.

He hoped so. For her sake. He didn't wish to see her hurt.

Padmé pulled Obi-Wan up by his hand and took him to the platform bed, where he sat down in silence, allowing her ministrations to continue. The bleeding had stopped, but her touch had not, and it felt wonderful -- until her hand drifted down onto his chest and outlined a jagged scar that ran across his left pectoral and he winced with the remembrance of who he was, and what her station was.

"Does that hurt?"

"No." Obi-Wan breathed out, overwhelmed by the continuing, gentle caress upon his heated skin.

He had been with women before. His Master had made sure that he wouldn't be distracted by 'desires of the flesh,' and so Sidious had provided him sexual partners. Most of them were willing, but some of them had not been. Obi-Wan had assumed it was part of his training, and he did as he was instructed while Sidious watched. However, even the ones who were willing, the whores from the lower levels of Coruscant, did not make him feel like this. Like his heart was going to beat him to death or else stop beating entirely.

That dark, trusting gaze rose to meet his and made him catch his breath as an unwelcome thought invaded his muddled brain.

What if he was mistaking her touch? What if she truly was only being compassionate and caring? He was a Sith for Force-sake! A trained assassin. What would the Queen of Naboo want with someone like him?

Obi-Wan grasped her hand firmly around the wrist to remove the torturous caress, stricken with the feeling that he had to be correct, when Padmé suddenly came up from her seat and pulled him with her.

She led him to the corner next to the energized door, behind the pillar that framed the entrance, and he followed her, amazed with the realization that he would follow her anywhere.

"What are you doing?"

"Blind spot." She whispered. "Sh." 

Obi-Wan glanced up to the opposite corner where the security monitor was located only to find that the pillar was blocking its view.

"Design flaw." Padmé noted with a grin. "We've meant to get it corrected, but never really had a reason to."

Amusement and curiosity was replaced by wonderment and revelation as her small hands reached up to grip the torn edges of his tunic and pull him against her body, arching into him, and sealing his mouth with her kiss.

Obi-Wan accepted it greedily, hungrily -- devouring her with lips, teeth, and tongue, swallowing the gasps that escaped them both, lest their voices were picked up by the monitor.

A moan was also covered as Padmé's hands insinuated themselves beneath his disheveled garment and swept the material onto the floor. He shuddered as her nails lightly traced across the pattern of scars on his back. The tremor was not one of revulsion, but passion, and Obi-Wan swam in it, taking her down into its depths along with him, deepening the kiss even more, until he felt the tremors of her own body and held onto her more tightly for support. He considered lowering her down to the floor until a voice called out from the doorway.

"Your highness? Are you all right?"

Flustered and gasping for breath, Padmé barely managed to find her voice. "Yes. I'll be out in a minute."

Within a few seconds, the footfalls of the station guard led away and Padmé turned back to Obi-Wan, her cheeks and eyes aglow.

"You'll need a new shirt. I'll have one sent down."

"Thank you, Mi'Lady." Obi-Wan teased with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Much to everyone's surprise, the Trade Viceroy agreed to the senate committee's recommendation the following afternoon, and although Padmé felt it was a huge compromise on her part, she was willing to accept the decision, which would successfully end the negotiations.

However, she did it with mixed feelings. An end of the talks would mean an end of the trade blockade which would benefit the planet and her people. But it would also mean that Obi-Wan would be leaving Naboo soon. And although it was a selfish thought, and not worthy of the leader she was, Padmé couldn't help but dwell upon it.

It was for the best though. Obi-Wan needed to leave Naboo and be away from the threat of the Jedi. Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum would ensure that he would receive adequate treatment and rehabilitation. She was sure of it. 

Security in that belief was the only thing that allowed Padmé to make it through dinner that evening, knowing that the senatorial committee was leaving afterward. And taking Obi-Wan with them. 

Following the meal, she waited with Qui-Gon in the main hangar as security brought Obi-Wan up from the holding cell, the sight of him bringing with it the memory of the kiss they had shared the night before. Padmé blushed as she recalled how good his skin felt underneath her hands and how he had hardened against her stomach as she so wantonly pressed herself against him. As a result, a small smile lit her face in spite of the fact he was leaving and she tried to express the reasoning behind it through an expressive gaze.

But he wouldn't look at her.

His eyes remained focused upon the floor the entire time he was led across the hangar, and to her grave disappointment, even as he disappeared into the chancellor's ship.

Confused and unable to hide her hurt, the senator noticed and approached her.

"Do not worry, my dear, the young man will receive all the care that he requires." 

"Thank you, senator. And thank you for the committee's assistance in ending the blockade."

"It was our pleasure, but we would not have been able to end it so quickly if it had not been for Master Jinn's previous excellent efforts." 

Qui-Gon lowered his head in a small, humble gesture to accept the compliment, and then reached into his robes to withdraw a hypospray.

"You'll need to inject this on the second day of your journey back to Coruscant. Without it, Obi-Wan will have access to the Dark Side."

Palpatine took the syringe and placed it into his robes. "We wouldn't want that now, would we? Don't worry about him, Master Jinn. He will be quite safe." 

"I'll be stopping by to check on his progress, periodically." Qui-Gon assured the older man, who smiled that familiar small grin that to Qui-Gon, somehow never did seem genuine. 

"Of course." Palpatine replied before turning around to enter the vehicle behind the other committee members. 

"I'll inform Master Yoda of your pending arrival." 

"Very well." Qui-Gon glanced at Mace, who still carried a look of annoyance, no doubt due to the presence of a Sith warrior on board. "I shall be leaving Naboo within the hour." 

"May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon stayed to watch the luxurious space yacht as it slowly maneuvered its way out of the hangar and once clearing the dock, flared its thrusters and lurched into the upper atmosphere of Naboo. He had not noticed the leave of the young queen and her handmaidens nor the guards who attended her. His focus was entirely on the well-being and care of the young man who was on board that disappearing ship. One, whose care had been once again been taken out of his hands.

On board the vessel, Obi-Wan was led into the cargo area, where he was secured by a chain that hung from the electrocuffs that bound his wrists to a durasteel pipe that ran the length of the wall. He settled in for the three-day voyage back to Coruscant, dreading the moment when his Master would approach him, believing that the man would at least wait until they were back in Galactic City.

But he had been wrong.

When the chill of deep space settled upon him and he shivered as he tried to find a comfortable position on the floor of the hold, he heard the opening of the cargo door and the familiar swish of his Master's robes and immediately rose to his feet, his heart hammering in his chest.

No words were spoken but none were needed as Sidious attempted to probe his mind. But for the first time, Obi-Wan managed to keep his mental shields raised and did not allow his Master access to his thoughts.

He would not endanger Padmé's life by revealing his feelings for her, knowing that his actions would infuriate the Sith Lord, but he didn't care. He was dead anyway.

He was not disappointed. Furious, the wrinkled face clenched in rage as Sidious drew close, spitting his vile threat into Obi-Wan's face.

"You will pay for your disobedience, my apprentice."

Obi-Wan met the malevolent glare with eyes born of a newfound confidence and courage. 

He would pay and he knew it. But he was no longer afraid and would bravely face what was to come. As long as Padmé was safe, he would accept his death. Gratefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A vortex of white and black, ghostly images of vague shadows of light and dark passed through her vision, stripes of red occasionally criss-crossing the dark, screams echoing about her. Masculine screams that soon transformed into the high-pitched ones of a female, until they became recognizable. Until they became her own. 

Padmé bolted upright in her bed, meeting the comforting and worried face of her handmaiden, Sabé.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream."

A palace security guard had also barged into the room, who was quickly excused by the handmaiden who sat upon the bed, brushing back the queen's long, damp curls from a perspiring face.

"Yes." Padmé muttered, still disoriented from the horrific nightmare she had experienced, trying to examine its meaning and erase its existence at the same time.

But she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that something bad was happening, and that Obi-Wan was in terrible danger.

Qui-Gon was awakened by an incessant chiming of his comm and rolled over drowsily to pluck it from the nightstand next to his bed.

"Jinn here."

"Excuse me, Master Jinn." The young voice of the evening communications Padawan stated nervously. "You've received another call from the Bothan Sector, from a young woman named Padmé. I took a message the first time, but she's insisting on speaking with you."

"Of course, patch her through." Qui-Gon came fully awake and grabbed his robe on the way into the common room, eyeing across the shadowy space to the open bedroom on the other side. A bedroom that still housed everything that a thirteen-year-old Padawan would need. He could've sworn he closed that door.

"Queen Amidala? Is everything all right?"

"Qui-Gon." The young woman said as her voice and image came into focus on the datascreen, and the Jedi Master's brow rose on hearing the informality of her greeting. However, it was obvious she was upset and so he ignored the implications and focused upon the reason for her call.

"I've had a rather disturbing dream. I'm afraid that's something's wrong with Obi-Wan. Have you checked on him lately?"

"Yes and no." His reply didn't seem to ease her worries, only proving to cause her confusion, and so he hurried to explain. "I went to the see him, but Senator Palpatine thought my presence would be too upsetting. He promised me Obi-Wan was doing fine, and I have no reason to think otherwise."

"Well, I do." 

"Your highness, you cannot put much value on dreams. For non-sensitives, they are merely the results of an overactive imagination playing out through your subconscious, or even possibly due to something you've eaten recently. Have you…"

"You're wrong!" The young woman's voice reverberated about his apartment. Her admonishment was strong and clear, her gaze determined, but her features carried the depth of her concern and could not be denied. "Qui-Gon, there was more to it than that. I'm frightened for him. Promise me you'll go check on him. Go see Obi-Wan with your own eyes."

He would not go through the senator this time for this visit, Qui-Gon decided. He had the feeling that there possibly may be other reasons the man didn't want him to see Obi-Wan, although he couldn't fathom why. True, he seemed to upset his old Padawan, and for good reasons, but he only needed to look at him to make sure he was doing well. If not only to ease Padmé Amidala's concerns, but his own mind as well. She wasn't the only one who had worried about him.

It had only been two days since their return to the Coruscant, but this was Qui-Gon's second visit. Maybe there was something to Padmé's dream. There may possibly be some other reason that the Jedi Master kept returning to this place, although he wasn't one to rely upon implications of emotions concerning the future. It was better to put one's focus on the here and now, and now, he was more concerned with dealing with the plump secretary who sat outside of Palpatine's offices.

Qui-Gon forced a grin upon his face as he bid her a good morning, but received a scowl in return. He had never had much of a way with females, while his Padawan, on the other hand, even at such a tender young age, would have been able to charm the wig off her head..

"I would like to know where Obi-Wan Kenobi is being kept." He requested politely.

"I'm afraid that's classified information." The portly receptionist responded and Qui-Gon was beginning to believe she must be part Hutt. 

"Listen." Perhaps intimidation would work better, he decided, leaning over her desk, his voice lowering in tone and volume. "I'm a Jedi Master, and I used to be his Master, and I would like to know where he is. Now."

"I don't care if you're the King of Correllia. That information is classified. Understand? Class-i-fied."

Most definitely, Hutt.

"Is there a problem?"

Qui-Gon rose back up to his full height, swallowing his annoyance and turning to meet the Naboo senator.

"I would like to see Obi-Wan."

"Master Jinn, I assured you once before that he is doing quite well." 

Not good enough. "I'm afraid I must insist on seeing him with my own eyes."

Force suggestion? Qui-Gon momentarily entertained the thought, though he doubted he could get away with it. The senator seemed like an intelligent man. His secretary on the other hand….

"Very well. Follow me."

To his surprise, Qui-Gon was led into the lift and down to the lower levels of the senate building, where they passed through a transport tunnel that led directly into the security station across the street. 

"He sleeps a lot, as is to be expected. The poor boy's been through quite an ordeal, but I assure you he is receiving the best of care. I have had my own personal physician examine him and treat his wounds. I'm afraid someone had abused him quite badly, and he has a lot of recovering to do, both physically and mentally." 

During Palpatine's explanation, the two of them passed through a secured entrance, the senator scanning his own badge through two different keyed doorways, until turning down a long, brightly lit white corridor and stopping before a solid, white door. 

Or what had appeared solid. With the passing of the senator's hand over a digital pad, the door transformed into a live one-way monitoring screen, through which Qui-Gon could see a comfortable living space with a sofa, table and chairs, a separate closed-off bathing facility, and a cushioned bed, upon which was huddled a dark, blanketed form.

"As you can see, Master Jinn, Obi-Wan has been provided every comfort necessary and is given regular meals, although he tends to not eat very well, but that will improve with time, as will his need for a regular sleep cycle. The physician has been adjusting his psychotropic medications, and I'm afraid he's a bit drowsy off and on throughout the day, as you can see." 

Palpatine then leaned over to activate the comm pad outside the door.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me? This is Senator Palpatine."

A grumble issued from the bed as the Obi-Wan rolled over a bit, pulling the covers up higher over his head.

"I'm sorry, it seems he's a bit groggy today. Perhaps you can come back another time when he's more focused."

Qui-Gon felt a hand upon his back and the pressure to move away from the door, noting the transparency turning back to a solid color as they left, but he could not shake the feeling of uneasiness, not only about the cold hand that was pressed against his back, but about the entire situation, and Obi-Wan's state.

The Jedi Master soon shook off his worry though, unable to confirm his suspicions through the Force, thanked the senator for his time, and made his way back home where he would contact Padmé and inform her that Obi-Wan was doing as well as could be expected.

However, back down in the holding area of the Galactic City Security Station, the figure on the bed rolled over to face the door, and if it had done so while the Jedi Master had been standing there, Qui-Gon would have seen that what he had assumed was his former Padawan, was not his Padawan at all. In fact, the form huddled under the blankets was not even human, but droid.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

White light, dim mixed with bright, spiraled in and out of his vision like smoke caught in a breeze, whirling about him, passing through his outstretched hand, maddeningly transparent and impossible to grasp onto no matter how hard he tried.

But he continued to struggle, to aid the illusion in its efforts to form into something tangible, until suddenly before Obi-Wan's very eyes, it began to take shape, outlining a petite figure donned in a white gown that flowed with the breeze, ethereally glowing in the passing light. Shapely legs appeared through the open vee of its skirt and Obi-Wan's eyes traveled up to a trim waist and delicate breasts, an elegant neck, moist, pouting lips, and flowing dark mane. Eyes opened to reveal a compassionate gaze full of inconceivable depths of emotion that he realized he too shared, and as unbelievable as it seemed, he could experience in his mind and through his touch.

The bare shoulders were smooth underneath his fingers, the thin wisp of material that secured the bodice of her gown slipping down her arms to the command of his fingers.

His lips fastened onto the path they had taken. She tasted as sweet as he had remembered. Like the muja fruit she had brought him in that cell all those years ago. 

But had it only been days? He couldn't remember. But it seemed like forever.

The material of her gown had obeyed and fell to her waist, the skin of her breasts pale except for the rosy tips of her nipples that arched up into his caress and then peaked even further onto his tongue.

The light passed once again and he heard the whisper of his name, along with the echo of the sentiment behind it. The passion and love that was so evident in her voice and in his mind. How had he missed it?

He answered her call and dove deeply inside her mouth, searching to find the words that she had not spoken -- which he had only heard in his mind. That she wanted him like this. That it didn't matter who he was or what he had done. She wanted him.

But as his tongue slithered against hers and the body in his arms writhed and shivered as his touch had explored new places, the evidence of her desire was in his hand, and Obi-Wan sealed his reply with a kiss, long and slow, wrapping her with delicate ribbons of his desire and promise to never hurt her, never leave her. He loved her, as he had loved no one. Ever.

Her smile reflected the passing wave of light as they came together and he moved inside of her and Obi-Wan smiled back, drawing her up to him to cradle her body in his arms, to feel her outside, inside, everywhere. She was everything, everywhere, and he was drowning in the bliss of acceptance and adoration.

However, when the light passed the next time, it was darker and he could see the stricken, look upon Padmé's face, was panicked to hear the concern that edged her voice as she asked him what was wrong.

And then her voice failed completely as she began to struggle to fight off the tightening grasp that had transformed into something violent, as his hands gripped her throat. His thrusting movements became more powerful, unmercifully so as he sought to bury himself in her heat, concerned only with his pleasure.

It was wrong. It wasn't what he wanted!

The images were frightening and Obi-Wan desperately sought out the light once again. It was transparent once more, filtered and moving just beyond his reach while the body underneath him fought for breath and life, illuminated by a red glow. 

He closed his eyes, struggling to focus upon that light until it finally, although hesitantly responded, curling itself into his hand and once again took the form of her beloved and beautiful face. 

Apologies were not necessary. The red hue was washed away, dissipating up into the dark void of the atmosphere above and around them as once again they began to move together, slowly and passionately, sharing emotions he thought he was unworthy of, when he was hushed by her voice.

"You deserve this, Obi-Wan." She said. "You deserve this and so much more."

He believed her. The proof was in her touch and in her eyes. He held her close as she moved with him, meeting his gaze and matching the rate of his panting breaths. Obi-Wan closed his eyes when he felt the eminence of his release, only to snap them open upon hearing the words once more.

"You deserve this."

However, it wasn't Padmé's voice he heard that time, it was his Master's, and the whip that stung and burned into his back ripped away the pleasurable vision from his mind and scornfully slapped reality across his bruised and bleeding face.

Obi-Wan flexed arms that had grown numb in the past two days from being hung by chains from the ceiling of the dark room he had been kept in, his feet barely able to touch the cold, damp floor beneath him.

It was nothing new. This was his Master's favorite position for Obi-Wan's discipline, however, never had his punishment gone on this long. It was then that he remembered what this was.

This wasn't discipline. This was torture. Torture for his failure, and he had given himself to it willingly to save Padmé's life. To take the dark lord away from Naboo. However, the awful truth was, he needed to get himself away from Naboo. He didn't trust himself with her. Not with Sidious around. There was no telling what his Master could have made him do. And he wasn't going to hurt her. Not intentionally. He knew that the way he had left had hurt her. He could feel her pain. He didn't know how, but he had felt her disappointment. But he couldn't look at her, couldn't meet her eyes, or his Master would've known. He would've used him to hurt her. 

Obi-Wan wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He arched up on his tiptoes as another crack of the laser whip lacerated wounds that had barely begun to heal, feeling Sidious attempt to enter his mind again, but he wouldn't let him. He couldn't let him in. He would see. He would know, and Padmé would suffer for it.

Closing his eyes to focus upon keeping his shields firm, the wispy light from his previous vision once more passed through Obi-Wan's line of sight and he mentally grasped onto it, seeing through it to a radiant smile and kind, dark eyes.

But it had been a mistake.

"So, you have feelings for the young queen, do you? That is why you failed me."

"No." Obi-Wan tried to deny, but it was too late.

"And that is why you fail her now. Your feelings betray you and your young queen." 

Obi-Wan could detect the movement of his Master as the Sith Lord moved up against him, the coarse cloth of his outer robe brushing against the blistered gashes of his back and he hissed in pain.

"I had plans for the young woman, but now I think I shall bring her here myself. I shall do to her what I plan on doing to you, only you get to watch, knowing that you are the cause for her grief and pain. I will kill her, slowly, painfully, and you will help, my apprentice."

"No." The denial came through gritted teeth as the light scampered away, replaced by whorls of red and black as night struggled against day, dark against light, evil against good, an age-old conflict that was warring inside his soul.

"Good." Sidious rasped. "I can feel your anger. You wish to kill me. Come back to me, my apprentice. Come back to the dark side. You can feel its calling. You can feel its power." 

"I…can't."

It hurt to reach for. The movement was agonizing and he was so tired. So very tired.

_Help me. Help me, Padmé._ Obi-Wan pleaded in his head and suddenly the light was everywhere, filling him, pushing out the void with its blinding glow and then she was there, in wondrous beauty, holding out her hand, welcoming him into the Light, a pure smile of radiance showing him the way.

And the chains that bound his hands shattered, their pieces dropping to the floor like falling rain during a storm and quicker than the lightning that follows, Obi-Wan spun on the stunned and astounded Sith Master, slamming into Sidious with his body.

His joints and limbs previously numbed by suspension were refreshed and energized by the light that emanated from within him and Sidious recognized it, and was disgusted by it.

"You fool. It's too late for you. Do you think you can be a Jedi now?"

He didn't care, but he wasn't going to let him hurt her.

The light focused upon the man's neck and if Obi-Wan could only get his hands around it, he could choke Sidious to death, but he couldn't let go of the older man's hands. Underneath him, Obi-Wan could feel the press of his Master's lightsaber against his hip. If Sidious got a hold of that lightsaber, it was all over.

Being younger gave Obi-Wan an advantage and he continued to struggle, believing himself to be gaining ground, when an arm slipped from his grasp and he lunged for the weapon. However, before he could use it, Obi-Wan found himself slamming into the opposite wall, the Dark Force pinning him and holding him there.

His wounds ground against the textured surface, bursting forth a new wave of agony through swept over the young man's body and he moaned in pain, falling to the ground as Sidious released him.

"You are no match for the dark side. You should know this. I'm tired of wasting my time with you." 

Gray hands drifted up. Obi-Wan recognized the movement and knew what was about to come.

But either his Master hadn't realized what had happened, or he thought himself more capable then he should've, because the blue lightning bolt that came hurdling the young man's way was merely absorbed by a well-timed activation of a red 'saber, which Obi-Wan had managed to secure before he had been tossed to the wall.

The truly wicked smile upon the wrinkled face was the last thing that Obi-Wan consciously remembered before he suddenly found himself standing before the collapsed body of a headless man, the decapitated face rolling onto his bare feet, the yellow gaze of the man he had known as Master for the past ten years slowly transforming into the pale blue of the man the rest of the Galaxy had known as Senator Palpatine from Naboo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"The Dark Side I do not sense in you, but tainted with it you have become."

He knew that. Everyone on the council knew that. He could see it in their faces. However, undeterred by the obvious, Master Yoda continued.

"A Jedi you can no longer be, but appreciate your efforts we do. Rid the Galaxy of a Sith Lord you have. Single-handedly. An act not to be taken lightly." 

"Not single-handedly." Obi-Wan corrected, glancing to the stern features of Mace Windu before he turned his attention once again to the smaller, ancient Master.

"Of whose help did you acquire? Alone, we thought you were."

"I was. I'm speaking of mental support."

Near the entry to the Jedi Council chambers, Qui-Gon Jinn stood. His arrival had been late, and he doubted Obi-Wan realized he was present, but the words the young man had just spoken flared within in his heart. Surely, he didn't mean what he thought he did.

"Where will you go, young Kenobi? What is to become of you?"

The young man turned slightly to gaze at the kindly features of Master Adi Gallia. He vaguely remembered her as a gentle being, honest, and friendly and he offered her a slight smile.

"It's to this source of support that I return. I'm going back to Naboo. I've been offered a position there as the personal bodyguard to the Queen."

"Very well. May the Force be with you." Master Windu answered curtly, but Master Yoda kept eye contact with him for a moment and Obi-Wan held his gaze, unsure of what secrets were held there, but his advice was silent and the young man nodded his head in understanding. His association with the Jedi was over.

He turned to leave the council chambers, coming to a stop when he noticed Qui-Gon standing by the exit. His emotions were much more easily read than Yoda's, even though at one time, Obi-Wan had not thought so. A hope for forgiveness and disappointment showed in the older man's face, and for the first time, Obi-Wan discovered how very tired Qui-Gon looked. He was just a man, and all men makes mistakes --even Jedi, and perhaps it was time that he forgave his Master for his.

A small smile and a nod from Obi-Wan was all that it took to relieve his former Master of his dreadful countenance and the young man received a smile and a nod in return, andjust like that, everything was right in the Galaxy.

Obi-Wan dropped his bag onto the antechamber floor that led to Padmé's bedroom, shushing an attendant Sabé with his finger. He hadn't commed her. He wanted to surprise her.

He silently entered her room, removing his boots and socks once he was inside the door, his toes sinking into the deep, plush carpet surrounding her bed.

Disposing himself of his dark leather jacket and pulling the button-down shirt over his head, Obi-Wan made his way over to her sleeping form, enraptured for a moment by the beauty she presented, although he wished the moon outside her windows was not concealed by cloud cover. She would be so beautiful bathed in moonlight.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Obi-Wan slipped his pants and smallclothes off his body and eased himself onto her bed, watching her face for any trace of movement, not wanting to wake her. Not yet. He was not finished appreciating the vision she created.

Once his eyes had taken their fill, he lowered his mouth down upon hers and kissed her softly and reverently, a smile splaying across her lips as she began to stir.

"Obi-Wan." She sighed between kisses, bringing her hands up to cup his face. "I suppose this means you accepted my offer?"

"That would be a proper assumption." He teased, nipping the end of her nose, only to laugh aloud when her eyes snapped open once she had discovered his state of dress. Or in this case, undress.

"I'm glad." Those brown eyes turned sultry, much like they had in his vision during his confinement, but that time and those memories drifted away as the reality of having her in his arms outshone anything he could possibly dream of. "So you'll be staying here with me?" 

"Yes." Obi-Wan murmured, pulling her body closer to him, as well as pulling down the lacy chemise which she wore, exploring the revealed skin with both eyes and touch.

"Good." Padmé's own word turned to a moan as Obi-Wan bent his head to suckle a nipple, bringing it quickly to a peak before trailing kisses up the center of her chest and thoroughly exploring her mouth.

They had their entire lives to talk. Now was the time to fulfill the passions they both shared and could no longer ignore.

It was Padmé who lifted the long gown of her negligee and guided Obi-Wan into her, and it was Padmé who whispered her love in his ear as he thrust deeply, stilling his movements to take the time to appreciate the rush of overwhelming emotions and the pure joy of being with her in this way, of loving her and being loved by her. Life couldn't be more perfect.

A movement of her hips once again initiated Obi-Wan into action and he became determined to satisfy his lover, reading her body language, but also feeling her desire in his mind in a way that connected them together more intimately than he had thought possible.

And as he felt the tenseness in her body rise to equal his own, he cried out to the heavens, their combined pleasure exploding as a bright white light which filled Theed Palace, bursting forth from the glass windows and spiraling toward the Naboo moon, which absorbed its glow and sent its radiance back through the clouds, shining so brightly down upon the lovers that Padmé could see Obi-Wan through the dark.

Just as she'd always been able to.

-end-


End file.
